Letting Go Would Be The End
by kwolakwola
Summary: Edward leaves Bella without a trace, Bella's Cousin O/C Moves in and falls for Jacob, How does Bella handle this? What will happen when a mysterious man comes looking for her cousin? Read To Find Out. Jacob&O/C.
1. Sin Cities Finest

**Summary**: I suck at summing things up without giving away good parts so your just gonna have to read and find out(: Jacob&O/C

**Author's Note**: This is my first story to ever post here on fanfiction, So i am a little nervous, But with great feedback from readers will help me continue this story and make it great for everyone(:. Also I plan on making the stories longer than 2000 words, This is just the fabulous intro to suck everyone into the drama/romance/tragedy/angst a head in future chapters.

**NOTE**: SADLY i do not own anything from twilight, or any o/c character pictures/outfits I've used what i do own is my ideas.(:

**SECOND NOTE**: _Italics_= thoughts, **Bold**=Spoken, Underline= New POV or Time Reference.

...

**JAKE'S POV:**

The whole pack,except for the pups of course were on our way out to Las Vegas for Sam's bachelor party. I can't believe _Sam of all people wants to go to a strip club, but whatever it's his party not mine. Embry looks way to excited for this. So many thoughts are running through my head except the big one of all the girl I love...bella. I can't seem to wrap my head around that she's in love with a bloodsucking leech. I can't think about that tonight, I'm gonna try and have fun..for Sam._

As we all arrived at Cheetahs we walked in and took a front row seat. A gorgeous girl by the name of bunni was just walking off stage dollar bills everywhere. An announcer came on five er so minutes later introducing the next beautiful girl who sinks low enough to be a stripper.

**Gentlemen I welcome to the stage next our most popular lady, it's a terrible night tonight it is her last dance here, for she is moving. We here at cheetahs will always remember you. I welcome for one last show...Kandee!** Pour some sugar on me by Def Leppard started to play as the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on walked onto the stage and started to dance. She was wearing a tight purple halter top that stopped at where her ribs started, a very short tinkerbell like white skirt shredded and very high white heels that look almost impossible to walk in yet she did it like they were flats. Her outfit hugged and showed every curve of her body. I was entranced. She looked very short if she weren't standing in those high heels, she had gorgeous medium length hair it was dark brown with light blonde highlights, dark brown chocolate eyes and beautiful evenly tanned skin. I can see why she's the favorite. My eyes followed her every movement. I guess the guys noticed it too and smacked me outta my trance.

**"what the fuck was that for?" **I stated very angry at Embry

**"I can't believe you man outta all the girls in the world, The fucking hottest girl in the world too god damnit Jake."** Embry shook his head trying not to laugh.

**"What are you talking about?" **I asked extremely confused.

**"You just haaad to imprint on a her huh?" **Embry stated.

**"I didn't! I'm in love with Bella I've already imprinted, Yea she's hot but I love Bella!" **I defended myself.

**"Obviously not dude. We all saw your look on your face and recognized it instantly, We all had that same expression man but your's was intense man." **Embry said the rest nodding in agreement.

**"Greaat my imprint isn't Bella...i fell in love with a...a stripper." **I said letting my head fall against the table. _So Bella isn't the girl for me at all_.that's all I could think about the whole way home the next day. _Why a stripper though, I don't like strippers at all I think they are too beautiful for what they are doing. They all could do much much better than that..exleast that't my opinion._ As we arrived back in LaPush I couldn't have been happy to be home.

**KARINA's POV A.K.A KANDEE'S POV**

As I finished my last dance before I moved to the most boring place on the face of the fuckin planet Forks Washington. I took one last look at the guy that has stolen my heart. _SNAP outta it Karina! You can't fall for a client shit you don't even know anything about him except he is the most gorgeous guy in the world.. fuck! Shut yourself up! Your never gonna see him again plus you have Ronnie the man you know everything about the one you love and want to marry!_

**"KAAARE BEAAAR! Im gonna miss you sooooo muchhh don't leave us!"**Farrah screamed running up to me in her 6 inch heals jump tackling me into a big hug.

**"I'm sorry babe but I have no choice my uncle is forcing me to move in with him and his annoying one sided monotone daughter."** I said standing back to my feet and giving her a big long hug.

**"Why do you have to move thouugh?" **Farrah whined.

**"Because remember my mom died 2 years ago and my dad left me and her when I was 4. I've been living on my own and my uncle accepted it until he found out I was seeing Ronnie, That's when he flipped. He still doesn't know that I've been living with him. He'd have a fucking cow." **I explained to her for the billionth time.

**"Ok Ok FIIINE I see how it's gonna be. But either your giving me the address and I'm going up there to see you or YOU better come down here and see me! You got that!" **Farrah said with her serious yet I'm just playing around voice.

**"Haha ok ok I promise as soon as I get settled in there I'll call you with the address" **I said with a smile.

**"Good!"** Farrah stated with satisfaction and a big grin.

**"Haha so am I giving you a ride home tonight or what?"** I asked picking my bag up getting ready to leave.

**"OF COURSE DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME YOU WHORE!" **She hollered at me as I wakled out the door laughing.

We both jumped into my jeep wrangler and cranked up the tunes. It was gonna be a long drive.

**"You know your lucky I love you or I wouldn't drive you home which is in the complete opposite direction of my home."** I laughed as I stated the true fact cause I did love her she's my best friend.

**"I know thank god your my best friend or I would have to walk or take the bus in my stipper outfit oh god knows what kind of trouble I'd get in." **Farrah exaggerated and giggled.

Best I've ever had by drake blasted through my stereos mid song Farrah turned down the stereo.

**"Sooo speaking of best you've ever hadd how's Ronnie taking this move of yours?" **Farrah asked very curiously.

**"Oh God terribly. He doesn't want me to leave and he knows he can't follow or come with. So he's mad cause he doesn't want another guy to snatch me away. haha. "** I chuckled thinking back to my thoughts earlier as I got off stage.

**"No. NO other guy can snatch you up you two are perfect for eachother." **Farrah freaked out.

**"Haha calm down pixie dust. I doubt I'll find someone out in the middle of Forks." **I rolled my eyes at the place I'll be living. I pulled up into her driveway and unlocked the jeep. She leaned over and gave me one last hug.

**"I LOVE YOU"** we said at the same time and laughed as she got outta the car and walked in.

I pulled away and started my way back home._ Who was that guy gah he was gorgeous and now I can't stop thinking about him what the hell is wrong with me...but all he did was stare at me..maybe he felt it too..hah who the hell am I trying to kid staring at me while I dance is usual...I gotta throw this thought it's not like I'm ever gonna see him again_. Another hour passed until I pulled into the apartment complex and parked. I walked upstairs and unlocked the door and walked in re-locking it.

**"BAAABE?" **I called out looking for Ronnie. I looked around I couldn't find him. I gave up and changed outta my stripper outfit that I was still wearing into my Chiffon & lace babydoll Pjs. I walked over to the huge king size bed I leaned over it and started to fix my pillows when all of a sudden something grabbed onto my ankle. I screamed and kicked and jumped quickly onto the bed afraid to look under the bed.

**"Did I scare yah?" **Ronnie laughed hysterically crawling from under the bed and laying into bed next to me.

**"GOD DAMNIT Ronnie!" **I said very angry smacking him with the pillow.

**"Awwh babyyy I'm sorry"** he said getting up placing his hands on my cheeks and placed a peck on my lips.

**"I'm going to bed!"** I said as I rolled over and laid down.

**"You sooo sure about thattt?"** he asked curling up behind me and kissing from my ear down to lower part of my neck.

**"Mmm yes baby im tiredd im sorry." **I said with all my might to resist.

**"Mkay but baby please don't wake me up tomorrow when you leave. It'll be to hard for me." **He begged.

**"Mkay baby..Goodnight I love you."** I said clapping the lights off.

**"Night sweetheart I love you too so much" **He rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly as did I.

**6:30 AM**

As the sun hit my face I rolled over before I opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and opened only to see an empty bed. I got up and stretched a lil and walked out to the living room to see Ronnie sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

**"Baby..? Are you ok?"** I asked worried about him as I sat down next to him and grabbed his face to make him look at me. He didn't say a word all he did was kiss me with more passion then I have ever seen in a kiss from him before. He pulled me onto his lap as he continued to kiss me. I had to pull away cause I still had to get ready for my flight.

**"Please don't leave me baby" **He begged tears starting to fill his amazing green eyes.

**"I wouldn't ever leave you but I have no choice but to go" **I said wrapping my arms tightly around him as I started to cry as well. 20 Minutes had passed and we stopped crying and he finally let go of me so I could get ready. I quickly 3 barreled my hair and did my make-up and put on my white geo lace top, my amethyst cut off shorts, my wild diva floral wedged heels, and my lucky beaded feather necklace. As I came out Ronnie had already put my bag in his truck and was waiting out there for me. I took one last look at the apartment when I realized I forgotten my silver twin skull ring, I quickly grabbed it and slid it on my finger. I grabbed my purse and walked out the door and hopped into his truck. On the way to the airport it was completely silent. We arrived at McCarren Aiport pretty fast for a dead silence car ride. He helped me out and walked me to check out once we got to security we said our final goodbyes for awhile. I boarded the plane and sat through the whole flight thinking about my new life...in Forks Washington..with my uncle and the cousin I couldn't stand.


	2. Homesick Goodbyes

**Summary: **I suck at summing things up without giving away good parts so your just gonna have to read and find out(: Jacob&O/C

**Author's Note:**This is my first story to ever post here on fanfiction, So i am a little nervous, But with great feedback from readers will help me continue this story and make it great for everyone(:., I'm so sorry for this to come out so late, i hope my chapters will start coming out a whole lot faster.

**NOTE: **SADLY i do not own anything from twilight, or any o/c character pictures/outfits I've used.(:

**SECOND NOTE:** _Italics_= thoughts, **Bold**=Spoken, Underline= New POV or Time Reference.

...

**KARINA'S POV:**

**Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in about 15 mins. I hope you have enjoyed your flight here with us. **That was the first thing I remember hearing waking up during the flight. Time flew by once i passed out. About 30 minutes later I was walking off the airplane. _Fuck I'm lost..great I have no idea where the fuck I'm suppose to go._i looked around trying to find my uncle without success. I saw a sign a few feet ahead of me that read baggage claim. I followed the sign and looked around for my flight number to get my bag that i had brought with me so i would have something to wear until the movers brought the rest of my clothes and my jeep. I looked around again to find uncle charlie walking over to me i smiled and waved his way. I started walking over to him when I noticed not far behind was his daughter...Bella. I gave Uncle Charlie a big hug and just a "heh nice to see you too" smile at Bella as I received the same from her.

**"Well we'd better get going girls, Billy and Jacob will be at the house before we get there if we don't leave now."**Uncle Charlie laughed at the thought and grabbed my bag and started walking to the exit. I followed shortly after. It seemed like an eternity to get back to their house the scenery was all the fucking same to me. Gloomy, trees, forest that's all this town really was.

**"Is it always this...gloomy out here?" **I asked hoping for a no.

**"Haha pretty much we have rare sunny days." **Uncle Charlie said pulling up into the drive way. _Just great i love rainy gloom...NOOT! _I grabbed my bag and looked around its quite out here now this i wont mind, no sirens at 6 in the morning anymore.

**"Let me show you where your room is."** Uncle Charlie called from the front door. I grabbed my bag and followed him upstairs.

**"Your room is right across from Bella's and the bathroom is right there." **Uncle charlie said opening my new bedroom door.

**"Thanks for everything Uncle Charlie."** I smiled, setting my bag on the bed.

**"No problem Karina, anything for family." **Uncle Charlie said and shut the door heading back down stairs. i touched up my hair and walked down stairs to see Uncle Charlie with a man about the same age as him and a younger gorgeous boy standing next to Uncle Charlie's friend.

**"Ah. Billy this is my niece the one i was telling you about few weeks ago. Karina this is Billy Black and his son Jacob." **Uncle Charlie said wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pointing to both of them.

**"Hi, It's nice to meet you both. I'd love to stay and talk but i still have a lil unpacking i need to do before the movers get here." **I said with a smile. _Wow Jacob is gorgeous. Hello my first fascination of Forks. _I thought as i ran back upstairs into my room.

**UNCLE CHARLIE'S POV**

**"She's gonna stand out big time at Forks High. She's not light skinned like all of them. She has a summer sun glow." **Billy said with a laugh taking a sip of his beer.

**"I know, but she'll be fine. "** I said. Bella stormed in slamming the door as she rushed up stair.

**"Bells what's wrong?" **I yelled up the stairs.

**"Nothing Dad, I-i don't want to talk about it." **Bella replied with anger.

**"Jake will you go talk to bells please." **I asked.

**"Yeah sure." **Jacob said getting up and heading upstairs.

**JACOB'S POV:**

**"Bella?" **I said knocking on the door.

**"Go away, I don't want to talk Jake." **Bella responded.

**"Good luck, by what i've been hearing her mumble through the bathroom walls it has to do with some guy named Edward? **Karina responded walking out from the bathroom back to her room in only a towel making my stomach drop.

**"Great" **I said very angry as I opened Bella's door not caring if she wanted to talk or not.

**"JAKE! Go away, please." **Bella begged her eyes filling with tears.

**"What did that blooding sucking leech do to you now?" **I demanded to know. I could feel my body heating up feeling with anger.

**"He left again."** Bella said a simply as she could.

**"What was his dumb reason now?" **I said wrapping my arms around her to comfort her as she just cried into my shoulder. After about 2 hours finally Bella calmed down and told me everything.

**"I don't get it, he says im his only reason to live and he just keeps leaving. He said he wouldn't know what to do if i were to get hurt again because of him." **Bella said wiping her face.

**"You know all I want to do is tear him to shreds Bells." **I said as I still held her close. _This is when i realized my heart wasn't racing like it usually was when i was this close to her, i don't have the urge to kiss her, I only want to kill the bloodsucker for hurting her. I have finally let go. Maybe that means Karina the now completely innocent stripper is my true imprint and Bella was just a strong crush._

**KARINA'S POV:**

Jacob hasn't left Bella's room for hours, what the hell could have happened. Not that I could really care what happened to Bella. I decided to call Farrah, I picked up my cell and hit her speed dial number.

**"Kare Bear!"** She screeched into the phone.

**"Hey" **I replied back trying to shake the ringing out of it from her scream.

**"I have some bad news, but i can't say it's 100% true though." **Farrah's voiced filled with disappointment.

**"What is it?" **I asked desperately wanting to know the details.

**"I think Ronnie is cheating on you.." **Farrah said.

**"Wow. I haven't even been gone for a week. Thanks for the heads up Farrah. What do you know about this?" **I asked full of sadness and heartache.

**"Well all I saw when i was leaving the strip club was him holding hands with another girl. I didn't see her face or anything." **Farrah said.

**"Do you think it was another girl from the strip club?" **I asked curiously.

**"No, I don't think so." **Farrah said trying to think of who it could have been.

**"Oh, Well i have to go for now. I think im gonna go get something to eat. I love you girl." **I said lying about getting something to eat. I just wanted to get off and go crawl in a hole.

**"Mkay. I love you too. goodnight." **Farrah said hanging up the phone. I set my phone down and walked down stairs to go and sit outside and look at stars, Something i never really see in Vegas.

**"Hey is Jake still upstairs with Bells?" **Uncle Charlie asked as i came down the stairs. I simply just nodded my head and walked out the front door and sat in the bed of Bella's truck. So many thoughts kept rushing through my head. _Why did Jacob look so familiar, like I have seen him before? Who is Edward? Is Ronnie really cheating? What is high school gonna be like for me? Boy am i screwed. _I giggled to myself. Sprinkles of rain started to hit my face as clouds started to cover the stars and moon. I sat up not minding the rain. I heard the front door close and I didn't bother to look back too see who it was.

**"Your gonna get sick being out here dressed like that."** Said a strong male voice that could only be Jacobs.

**"Your probably right, but i don't really want to be inside." **I said with a giggle looking at him and smiling.

**"May i join?"** He asked with a bright smile.

**"Of course." **I said slightly blushing._why am i blushing? i shouldn't be blushing. Could i already be over Ronnie? No, it's impossible. God what is going on? _Jacob sat down next to me on Bella's truck bed and i instantly felt warmth radiating off of him.

**"Wow how are you not cold? I can feel your body heat."** I asked really curious.

**"Oh, it's just how i am all the time i run at 108 degree's. Comes in handy sometimes." **Jacob said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder to possibly prove a point. _I don't know why but he looks so familiar where have i seen him before._

**"Have we met before? You look so familar."** I asked staring at him trying to remember.

**"Ha uhm yeaah. Just the other night actually. I was at cheetah's, your last dance... Kandee."**Jacob said very awkwardly. _Oh NOW i remember who he is, He was with the big party the night before i left. _

**"why where you there your only like what 16? You must think im gross.." **I was so embarrassed that he knew i was a stripper since they don't have the best reputation, great way to start off in a new place.

**"Bachelor party actually, i wouldn't have been there for any other reason i find those places degrading to woman. Well your one too talk aren't you the same age as me?" **Jacob explained curious as to why I was working there.

**"I only did it to support myself and my mother until she passed away.." **I said my voice growing sadder.

**"Oh shit..I'm so sorry.." **Jacob said with a blank saddened face.

**"It's fine..you didn't know..most people don't know." **I said with a half smile. Words couldn't come out of his mouth he was left speechless and embarrased at his big mouth. That's when Uncle Charlie came out and broke the awkward silence.

**"Hey Karina you should be getting inside soon your gonna get sick." **Uncle Charlie shouted from the door.

**"Okay I'll be in a minute." **I hollered back to him and looked at Jacob with a soft smile.

**"I better get going as well, I got a shift starting soon anyway." **Jacob said hopping off of Bella's truck bed.

**"Goodnight Jacob, Thanks for keeping me warm." **I said blushing with a bright smile.

**"Anytime Karina." **He said lifting me off the truck bed and setting me down.

**"I could have hopped down myself"**I said smiling as i walked to the door.

**"I know, I just felt like it." **Jacob said in response as he walked off into the dark stormy night.


	3. UPDATE

Dear My Very Small Group Of Readers,

I'm so sorry i haven't posted anything new for my story for a while i'm back and i will be posting ASAP. I will have 3 out by tonight(pacific standard time) or early tomarrow morning.

Again im soo sorry. Hope you enjoy the future chapters of Letting Go Would Be The End.

Love, Kwolakwola3


	4. A Mysterious Riddle

**Summary: **I suck at summing things up without giving away good parts so you're just going to have to read and find out(: Jacob&O/C

**OMG!#% IT'S HERE CHAPTER THREE!#$ :O**

**Author's Note:** This is my first story to ever post here on fanfiction, So i am a little nervous, But with great feedback from readers will help me continue this story and make it great for everyone(:., I'm so sorry for this to come out so late, i hope my chapters will start coming out a whole lot faster.

**NOTE: **SADLY i do not own anything from twilight, or any o/c character pictures/outfits I've used. (:

**SECOND NOTE:** _Italics_= thoughts, **Bold**=Spoken, Underline= New POV or Time Reference.

...

KARINA'S POV

The sun began to break through my blinds, phone vibrating like crazy, I roll over and pick up to notice I have 6 missed calls from Ronnie and god knows how many texts. _I don't want to talk to him at all but if I ignore him much longer who the hell knows what he'll do with that nasty skank he was with last night. _I finally decided to get my lazy butt out of bed only to realize I have nothing to do, I have no car, barely any clothes this is torture. I walked over to my window and stared out at trees…just trees and grass and sky. I miss all the cars rushing passed all the high buildings blocking the sun from my room letting me sleep till noon instead now I get woken up by the sun at 7 in the fucking morning. _I don't start school for another week, what can I possibly do to kill time. Maybe I'll go explore the never ending woods get some of this "fresh air". _I went and jumped into the shower for a good 30 minutes, I got out did my makeup and blow dried my hair and just pulled it into pigtails. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite racer back tank top that reminded me of a beautiful sunrise and my classic black vans.

I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs and out across the street and into the woods. I probably looked like a kid in a candy store I had never seen anything like this before in person it was beautiful and breathtaking. I must have wandered around for hours because the sun was now setting and I left the house at about 11 A.M. I don't know how to get home; I didn't pay attention where I went. My heart started to pound as if it were about to beat right out of my chest I walked in what seemed like circles to me. My body started to feel weaker and weaker**. "HELP! IS ANYBODY OUT THERE!"** I screamed hoping someone was out here but no one would be out here at this time in the middle of the woods. Before I knew it my legs went from under me and I couldn't get up. My heart began to race even faster. It felt like eternity as I laid there in panic I started to become paranoid, _what if nobody finds me what if I die out here, what animals are out here_..As all these thoughts flooded my mind I blacked out on the cold damp wood floor.

I don't know what happened, all I knew as I was becoming conscious I felt like I was being carried but I didn't know by who, at this point I didn't care either, I wasn't lost anymore one of my problems were solved. I kept blacking out thou so I decided to stay quite so the person wouldn't know I was somewhat alive. His heartbeat was soothing I fell asleep listening to it. Hours later I fully awoke and realized I was in my room, I rubbed my eyes and sat up a little and noticed Jacob asleep on a chair next to me. _Was he the one who found me? Why is he still here? Owww why does my head hurt so bad? _I grabbed one of my pillows and chucked it at him, making him become instantly alert to his surroundings. **"Good morning sunshiiine."** I said giggling and smiling, even though my head pounded. He simply just smiled at me and it made my heart sore. **"Good morning, how are you feeling?"** he asked as he re-adjusted himself in the chair. **"My head is KILLING me, what happened last night? All I remember is walking through the forest and then the next thing I knew I was being carried and now I'm here."** I started just rambling with curiosity. He got up and sat next to me and explained everything, how his friend Sam found me and brought me back here and how He stayed with me all night just to make sure I was ok in the morning. _He really is such a sweet guy, I wonder why Bella isn't with him and with some other guy that just seems to make her cry. _But I threw that thought aside. **"So why were you out there in the forest anyway?"** he said with a chuckle. **"I honestly don't know, I had nothing better to do so I felt like exploring and well yeah you know the rest." **I shook my head with a smile hiding my face with my hands in embarrassment. **"Don't hide your beautiful face." **He said lifting my chin out of my hands, as I started to blush every shade of red known, _did he just call me...Beautiful..?_

Uncle Charlie must have heard the sounds my room and knocked on the door making me jump a little, as he came in. **"So you're up, what were you thinking?"** He asked sounding worried but showed no emotion in his face. **"I don't know, I felt like exploring."** I said with a little chuckled running my fingers through my brushing it out of my face. **"Hm, well you were always the little adventurous one as a little kid, just be more careful next time."** Uncle Charlie said starting to close the door and head back downstairs as he quickly turned back around **"Oh and Jacob your dad called and said when you're done here to come home." "Alright sir, thank you."** Jacob said in response. Uncle Charlie shut the door and I heard his footsteps down the stairs. **"Well I better get going; don't want my dad to worry." **He said with a smile. **"hah, yeah, that wouldn't be good."** I said kind of sad because he was leaving. He gave me a big hug witch was really nice and walked out the door. Well I should probably call Ronnie back before he goes crazy. I picked up my phone and dialed his number as I waited for him to answer all I could think about was Jacob. **"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!"** was the first thing I hear from him startling me a little. **"I kind of went on an adventure in the woods yesterday and blacked out?"** I said afraid of what he would have to say. **"Why the hell are you in the woods? ALONE?"** he asked. **"Uh, because everyone was out still in school and work? Was I just supposed to stay home all day and do nothing?"** I asked starting to get mad. **"Uh YEA? You could have gotten really hurt!"** He said with little care. **"Well Ronnie I'm FINE! I don't need your permission to anything goodbye!"** I said and hung up. Moments later he called back. **"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, I'LL CALL YOU WHEN I'M READY TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! GOODBYE!"** I yelled into the phone and hung up, then temporally blocked his number from my phone. I stumbled out of bed and pulled my hair up into a messy pony-tail. As I looked around I noticed how dusty and unused this room looked, I didn't like the feeling it was a very uncomfortable. I spent most of the day cleaning and re-arranging the room to suit me more. It was probably about 4:30 by the time I was done. **"Karina! There's someone on the phone for you!"** Uncle Charlie shouted from downstairs**. "Okay! I'll be right there!"** I ran downstairs and picked up the phone. **"Hello?"** I said with curiosity as to who it was.


	5. Redo Update:D

I have been gone for a while now and I am not really liking how my story is going so i am gonna alter the story a little bit, and repost it shortly after i post this. the way i wrote it annoys me, i don't know why and i feel like it's to short of chapters so i want to go back in and add more detail and depth. I also want to change jacob and bella's realationship alittle as well as jacob and karinas realationship so i can make the story longer(: and i'm gonna try super hard to get a nice chapter every week maybe even two a week or more ahah(: depends how my life is going outside of my thoughts(: I have a bunch of new idea's to go into my story as well so im super excited about that. basically this note was for the people who follow this story or myself(:

xoxo

kwolakwola(:3


End file.
